Key Item
by Krakenknight
Summary: Futaba Sakura is "stolen" on her birthday for a romantic getaway. SFW edition.


Shujin Academy was a place with a lot of history, despite having graduated some time ago, the Phantom thief formerly known as Joker still walked the corridors with confidence all his own.

Like a prowling predator, he passed along the corridors, his long leather trenchcoat flowing behind him almost like his old Phantom thief outfit did. He was quite amused at that, happily flashing his devil may care grin at any young lady fortunate enough to look his way.

"Isn't that?" someone whispered in his peripheral vision

"I heard about him, Amamiya wasn't it?

"No way that's Kurisu-san, my brother sat behind him when…

"What's he doing back? Didn't Sakamoto-san graduate last year?"

"Sakamoto? Was he one of the Pha…."

"Shhh you know we're not supposed to talk about that,

Joker grinned, happy he had not been forgotten, while officially he was studying at the moment… well formally studying. Unofficially the Kirijo scholarship felt more like a bribe for something he'd done for them. Joker enjoyed the freedom of his current life as a Tokyo University student, he was living the dream, even as he rented the room he'd stayed in so long ago.

The retired leader of the Phantom thieves, had a purpose in being here, and while he was enjoying all the extra attention he was getting, he wasn't going to waste his time. With practised ease, he slid open the back door of an all-too-familiar classroom.

He was here for one purpose alone, to pick up his girlfriend on her birthday.

Ms Kawakami was exiting the class just as he entered, the two past like ships in the night the dedicated teacher giving him a wistful sigh as she brushed her shoulder against him. The dedicated educator already knew that he was coming in while she didn't approve, she wasn't really going to refuse him today.

The righteous rogue grinned playfully at her.

"Hi Becky," he teased placing a light hand on her shoulder as she blushed and exited faster, Joker enjoying her embarrassed exit with amusement, if it wasn't for Valentine's Day…

He wandered in the back of the class. As much as he was fond of his former teacher, she wasn't who he was here to see today.

He grinned hearing the whispers as he skirted the outer rim of the class, happily soaking in the attention

"what's he doing here?"

"Is he Sakura-sans brother?"

"I heard he used to date Ms Kawakami?"

"Cold fish,, Kawakami? No way!"

"No way, my sister he told me he was into Niijima!"

Joker smirked, letting all the rumours wash over him as he snuck in behind his target. It seemed that nobody really remembered what had happened only a few short years ago.

Futaba Sakura sat in the second row from the back, her long orange-red hair falling over her half crouched form like a blanket. Atop her head like a scarlet halo, her headphones blared barely audible music as she idly tapped on her not so well concealed Nintendo Switch.

It was lunchtime, and the former navigator of the Phantom thieves was quite intently tapping away at the handheld console, the screen's contents filled her concentration, her large owllike spectacles glinted with mischief as she finished up her combo.

"Nice try Bowser, my inkling's gonna take you down," she nattered away hammering the buttons with intense precision, blissfully unaware of the looming form of her boyfriend behind her.

Joker stood there for a moment, marvelling at the sweet girl before him. She was truly something special to him. A tiny form still hunched over the console, the girl who knew everything was utterly absorbed in the world all her own and Joker knew precisely what to do to get her attention.

He swept forward, his arms slipping around her waist as his lips moved to her neck gently.

"Show me your true form," he whispered playfully kissing her neck and shoulder before lifting her out of her chair with minimal effort.

Futaba squealed, headphones clattering from her ears onto the desk as she was brought back into reality by her boyfriend's sudden arrival. It'd been nearly 3 years since they met, and the 18-year-old Futaba had changed a lot in some ways, but she was still tiny in Joker's loving embrace.

"Joker you butt!" She responded her face flush with embarrassment as she registered the hands holding her off the ground as her legs kicked impotently.

"Put me down!" demanded at the tiny techie her glasses steaming up from the sudden exertion.

Joker laughed, trying to repress the desire to slip his fingers under her shirt and tickle her relentlessly as he waited for her to calm down. He slowly but surely placed her back in her chair watching her stand up with rocket-like speed.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired feeling him lower her to the ground tapping her foot, her blush betraying nothing but pure happiness as his sudden arrival.

She turned to face him, her hands smoothing down the Shujin Academy skirt she now wore with pride.

Joker grinned wrapping his arms around her waist again as he leaned downwards placing his lips upon hers with a delicate grace of an affectionate lover.

They kissed for a moment, Futaba standing on her tiptoes as she pressed her body against his before she became all too painfully aware of their audience.

"Definitely not her brother," commented one girl somewhere near the front of the class, as Futaba's blush deepened to almost the same colour as her dyed locks.

The diminutive damsel took a deep breath and asked her question again.

"What you doing here Joker? It's only lunchtime," she said expectantly her hands crossing across her chest in a very stereotypical matter.

Joker enjoyed the attention but knew the signs well Futaba was like an open book to him, and right now her flustered embarrassment was endearing her to him all the more.

"Why Futaba dearest I'm abducting you!" he announced in a voice that sounded both exotic and mischievous. He could feel his hands moving without the slightest bit of prompting as he once again lifted her off her feet.

She shrieked in delight and surprise as once again the courageous captain captured her in his arms, pressing her soft, warm body to his. Her cheeks burned as small tears of joy misted her glasses.

Joker grinned, with a single glance to the assembled crowd he winked seductively and dashed back towards the door.

With practised smoothness, he dashed down the corridor Futaba still pressed to his neck, her arms wrapped around his neck as the couple rushed down the stairs with urgency.

He passed Ms Kawakami in the hall, his long jacket flowing behind him as he eagerly retreated from the Academy's halls his treasure in hand.

"Don't run in the halls," called the exhausted educator, holding her papers closer to her as a former student made his escape.

Well, escape was too **strong** a word, Joker had permission to take Futaba out of classes, he just wanted to surprise her.

He exited the school gates, ignoring the complaints of the student Council representative he left panting in his wake as he half flung Futaba into their getaway car.

Futaba giggled nervously as the car began to pull away, her brain finally catching up with what had just happened and her response was laughing hysterically.

"Joker," she scolded "What the heck was that all about? you didn't even let me take my shoes!" She scolded him, her tiny fists lightly pattering against his arm.

"You'd rather I didn't come to steal you away," laughed Joker, almost wishing he'd worn his old mask as he tapped the driver meaningfully.

"You know what I mean, "protested Futaba her arms folded over her surprisingly swelled chest. She'd really grown since he'd met her at least in that regard. She didn't look like a little girl any more, and it was obvious how her subtle curves looked even more significant on her tiny frame.

"I hope you not going to cause any trouble for Sojiro-san," she huffed her cheeks puffing out like a discontented hamster.

Once again Joker tapped the front seat, Ryuji was driving a little too fast for his liking.

"Hey Skull give it a rest will you, we're only pretending to abduct her," he joked playfully before turning to his beautiful beloved.

"Don't worry Futaba, I already cleared it with your dad, I just couldn't help myself to see you blush like this," he added stroking her cheek, grinning happily as she pushed her face into his caress like an affectionate pet.

Futaba blinked a little at his assertion, while Sojiro had softened to her relationship with the boy over the years it was still surprising that he allowed this to happen.

The redhead glanced at Joker suspiciously, her piercing eyes examining him for any sign of deception.

"If you say so," she remarked crossing her arms as she settled back into the chair gazing idly at the street as they drove. "So where we going from here?"

"Where do you think?" Teased Joker continuing to pinch her cheek affectionately.

His little lady grinned mischievously.

"Akihabara?" She said her gremlin grin wide and toothy,

Joker simply nodded, he was going to spoil Futaba rotten today and finish the evening with a romantic meal.

XXX

Akihabara the city of electric lights, a nerd Mecca, and Futaba's favourite place to spend an afternoon with her Key item

, the tiny techie had adjusted quickly to her "abduction" once the pair had returned home to collect her favourite stomping boots and she changed out of her uniform.

Now dressed in a jacket three sizes too big and her standard boots and stockings Futaba felt perfectly happy holding onto Joker's arm for her special birthday date.

She munched her rice ball with glee as the couple wandered in search of merchandise. Futaba quite happy with the Phoenix Featherman figures she had been eyeing for ages firmly under her arm.

She'd cuddled close to him in the arcade, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her waist as they tore into Gun-about, the pint sized programmer enjoying his skilful handling as they played together before going in search of trading cards and Takoyaki.

They'd gone to a maid Café and Futaba now proudly wore the rabbit ears the clumsy maid had given her as a souvenir as they ate a "Magic love omelete" together.

The one advantage of going home first was that she'd gotten permission to stay out tonight, so as the sun started to set the couple finally left "Super Potato" with a few more things to play with.

Oh, Sojiro was still a great big sourpuss about it, the glower and the cough making it clear he didn't want to hear about it, yet he had given her permission.

If Futaba had her way, she gets more than just a fun afternoon out of this. Tonight was the night as far as she was concerned.

"Hang on, I have an order I need to pick up," she whispered in his ear as they passed the Tiger's den "Can you wait here for me?" She asked placing her fingers on his arm and squeezing tightly.

She wanted to make tonight special for him too, especially after he'd helped her so much.

She blushed hard grabbing the black package as soon as the store clerk provided to her. She planned to have this delivered to her home, but under the circumstances…. It was too perfect not to use tonight.

Futaba was beaming when the couple finally returned to Leblanc late in the afternoon. Laden with shopping bags the couple opened the door to the coffee place a little after 6 PM only to be greeted by soft rose-coloured lighting and the scent of roses on the breeze.

Sojiro Sakura looked up over his glasses and beamed slightly at the arriving couple.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to close up tonight," said Sojiro in his earnest and well-meaning manner, "don't get too carried away," he said in an authoritative tone although Futaba did notice a subtle blush in the old man's ears as he left.

"Well then, it appears I've got the run of the place tonight," said Joker with a smile depositing the bags in one of the booths before locking the door behind him.

"Guess I'll have to treat you to dinner," he remarked clapping his hands together as he wandered over to the fridge with eager anticipation.

Futaba held her secret package to her chest feeling it squash against her as she settled at the counter, swinging her legs idly as Joker removed his jacket and replaced it with an apron.

The scent of coffee and curry filled the little café as Joker put his skills as the apprentice to full effect.

Futaba felt her legs would draw upwards pressing against her chest as she awaited his romantic meal. Her face a combination of excitement and happiness as she listened to her boyfriend hum a jaunty ditty under his breath.

"I hunger," she tittered playfully as he slid a plate of steaming spicy smelling curry and rice into the space before her.

"Well, we can't have that can we," remarked the charismatic thief sliding into the chair beside her and kissing her on the cheek.

Futaba smiled placing her head on his shoulder leaning into his side long hug happily as the couple ate their food together. The spicy curry was still not entirely on the level that her adopted father made, but Joker's own artistic touches were actually something she found attractive about him. The combination of spice contrasted well with the sweetness of the raisins in the delectable touch of something…

Futaba shuddered, enjoying the sensation of Joker's fingers on her arm enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

He was a "Key item" after all, while she didn't need him all the time, he did have his uses.

She stared upwards her bespectacled face affectionate as Joker deftly wiped a touch of sauce from her mouth.

Futaba had to titter a little as she felt his loving gaze on her.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked grinning as she froze up for a moment her blush flowing throughout her form.

She nodded and finished her coffee with a gulp, smiling sweetly as she agreed.

He petted her head, lovingly making her melt into his chest, tiny coos of pleasure as she enjoyed his subtle scent.

The meal ended, the pair placed the dirty dishes in the sink Joker taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around Futaba placing his chin atop her head as the two completed their after-meal ritual kissing her neck and shoulder lovingly.

"Let's play a game next," said Futaba, "Just give me a minute to get set up okay?" She asked awkwardly as she left him to the dishes.

Joker looked at her suspiciously, the mysterious package she picked up in Akihabara was conspicuously under her arm as she wandered upstairs, so Joker made sure to take his time cleaning up the utensils and accessories.

When he walked upstairs at last and saw Futaba swinging her legs awkwardly, The phenomenal phantom hesitated blown away by her beauty.

She'd somehow managed to recreate her Navi outfit right down to the green trim, and while the fit was a little snugger than he recalled it brought back memories of excitement and romance that had brought her into his life.

"Hey…" she whispered with a grin pulling up her red goggles and holding up an uncannily familiar black and white mask.

"We're playing "thief" tonight, so I'd get in the mood," she remarked motioning to her catsuit with a laugh.

Joker couldn't help himself, he gently sat in the chair next to Futaba slipping on the dynamic domino mask and tapping the controller.

"So long as Mona isn't here to tell me to sleep, we can play all night," he remarked pulling her in for a surprise kiss.

As the couple settled in for their evening ender Joker wondered if it had been right to ask Ryuji to take care of Mona that night.


End file.
